Piatti Divertenti
by Stardust Ziggy
Summary: Os ingleses não sabem o que estão perdendo.


Piatti divertenti

**Comida Divertida**

Mais uma vez, era olhar aquilo e cair em profunda depressão, que duraria até o dia seguinte. Estava se tornando uma tortura extremamente dolorosa, que o corroia deixando apenas frustrações e um vazio agonizante. Era inevitável.

Tirava até a sua fome.

- Aluado, vai comer isso?

Ainda abalado pela decepção de cada dia, soltou apenas um muxoxo, empurrando o prato de pudim de rins para Tiago.

- Está perdendo... – Potter concluiu comovido, puxando o prato de Remo para si.

Não, não estava perdendo nada! Porque aquele maldito pudim estaria ali amanhã, depois de amanhã e pro resto de sua vida letiva. Ocupou-se encarando a taça metade vazia.

- Pontas, seu esfomeado... roubando comida dos desnutridos. – Sirius disse fingindo decepção. Tiago deu os ombros e engoliu o pudim sem sinais de mastigação.

- Ora. Desperdício é pecado. – Tiago respondeu se servindo de mais peixe frito.

- Concordo com o Pontas. – Pedro também se serviu de peixe.

- Vendo por esse lado... – e Sirius se serviu de rosbife.

O pânico e o enjôo só aumentava, a medida que os amigos mastigavam seus pudins, peixes e rosbifes. Antes que percebesse para onde seus pensamentos o levavam, voltou para o vazio, ficando alheio a toda mesa de jantar. Despertou do devaneio com Sirius enfiando um prato de salsichas e purê de batatas debaixo de seu nariz.

- Remo, você parece tão triste! O jantar é a parte mais divertida do dia... olha só quanta comida divertida... Experimenta essa, Aluado!

Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

- Agh, Sirius, tira isso daqui! – Remo resmungou irritado, empurrando o prato para longe e derrubando seu conteúdo na comida de Tiago.

- Ei! Aluado, o que você tem?

- O que eu tenho?! Chega de comida divertida! _Eu não estou me divertindo!_ Eu quero comida de verdade!

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro piscaram confusos, esperando maiores explicações.

- Essa coisa é mole, já vem mastigada... – ele disse cutucando o purê com uma colher. – Isso aqui é seco e não tem tempero nenhum... – ele reclamou espetando o rosbife de Sirius num garfo. – E esses dois... vocês comem todo santo dia! – ele terminou apontando para o peixe e o pudim.

Os garotos piscaram mais uma vez, ainda confusos.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Pedro perguntou inseguro.

- Quero dizer que estou enjoado dessa comida sem graça.

Tiago pareceu ofendido. Sempre gostara da comida da escola. Sirius parecia pensar seriamente nas palavras de Remo e encarou seu rosbife tentando enxergá-lo como a sola de sapato que o amigo dizia ser. Era bem difícil.

- A comida daqui é boa! É carne de caça, Aluado, comida de macho. – Tiago defendeu seu prato. Remo fez uma careta.

- Sua avó não te ensinou a não fazer careta pra comida?

- Eu não precisava fazer careta porque a minha avó fazia comida de verdade!

- Sirius, a comida daqui é boa, não é mesmo?

Sirius estava pensativo, revirando o rosbife no prato.

- Remo, o que sua avó fazia? – ele finalmente perguntou interessado.

Remo sorriu e levantou o queixo, se preparando para fazer a maior propaganda da "vecchia cucina della nonna".

- Minha avó fazia tudo. Ela fazia risoto de camarão com alecrim... ela fazia macarrão com pesto de ervas e manjericão, fazia nhoque, canelones recheados com carne com tempero de verdade... lasanha, e, pelo menos uma vez por mês, ela fazia pizza.

Tiago, que há poucos minutos defendia bravamente a comida britânica sem graça, se apoiava na mesa com os cotovelos, o queixo caia ligeiramente.

- Uau, parece muito bom. – disse Pedro maravilhado.

- Onde conseguimos tudo isso? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não conseguimos. – Remo respondeu triste.

- O quê?! – Tiago exclamou intrigado.

- Os elfos não sabem fazer.

Tiago abriu a boca para protestar e botar para fora toda a sua indignação com os elfos da escola, que lhe foram tão prestativos durante seis anos. Muxoxou contrariado e empurrou sua carne de caça para longe.

- Quero comer pizza. – ele disse chateado.

Os outros três garotos ficaram em silêncio, num luto a pizza inexistente.

- Podemos... pedir uma pizza. – Sirius sugeriu.

As orelhas de Tiago se mexeram, como a de um cachorro que ouviu o carteiro chegando.

- Como?

- É, os trouxas fazem toda hora. – Sirius explicou. – Basta mandar uma coruja para um restaurante de pizza.

- Mas nós não temos o endereço de nenhum restaurante de pizza. – Pedro lembrou.

- Se os trouxas pedem, então a gente também pode pedir. – Tiago falou decidido de suas novas metas. – Como procedemos?

Ele se inclinou para frente com as sobrancelhas desenhadas para baixo de um jeito levado.

- Remo, você conhece algum restaurante de pizza?

- Não, não conheço nenhuma _pizzaria_.

- Ah! Já sei onde tem! – exclamou Pedro de repente. – Deve ter algum anúncio nas suas revistas meninas peladas...

- Onde mulheres peladas se relacionam com pizza, Pedro? – Tiago perguntou irônico, fazendo Pedro se encolher em sua cadeira, reprimido.

- Não custa tentar. – disse Remo.

- Então vamos, eu ainda estou com fome e não quero esperar muito. – Tiago adiantou-se, se levantando com pressa. Os meninos se levantaram também e se dirigiram ao dormitório.

**Beleza Italiana**

Valentes, pacientes, ignorando a quantidade e a qualidade das revistas pornográficas de Sirius, cada um dos garotos se serviu de uma pilha de revistas e se ocupou procurando alguma pizzaria nos anúncios das últimas páginas.

- Aqui só tem propaganda de motel. – Tiago resmungou jogando uma edição para trás. Ver revistas pornográficas até achar um anúncio de pizza não parecia uma má idéia a princípio, mas as revistas trouxas não se mexiam, e isso começava a chatear os meninos.

- Aqui tem uns brinquedinhos a venda... – Remo disse.

- Nem te conto para que servem. – Sirius respondeu espiando a revista do outro.

- O-oh. – Pedro fez ao pegar mais uma revista de sua pilha. – Almofadinhas, o que você anda lendo?

Pedro virou a capa para os amigos, exibindo um rapaz bronzeado e forte, vestindo uma sugestiva tanga verde, que o moço empurrava ligeiramente para baixo com o polegar, exibindo o tal "caminho da felicidade".

- Devolve isso aqui – Sirius resmungou corando, arrancando a revista das mãos de Pedro.

- Ah, haha... então o Sirius gosta de um canelone. – Tiago falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e abrindo um sorriso debochado.

- Isso aqui não é meu... – Sirius usou a velha desculpa, se levantando para jogar a revista no aquecedor.

- Não, Sirius, espera aí... – Remo se levantou de um salto e correu atrás de Sirius, tentando impedir a carbonização do rapaz musculoso.

- Que foi, Remo? Gostou também? – zombou Pedro. Tiago riu.

Remo escalou Sirius e agarrou a revista antes que ela fosse levada para o forno.

"Beleza Italiana" – dizia o título da matéria de capa.

- Já disse que não é meu! – Sirius exclamou agarrando a revista novamente e puxando para si.

- Ei, espera...

A papelada acabou por rasgar e cair desencapada no chão.

- AHÁ! – exclamou Remo apontando para a revista caída.

OGGI NO – pizza, bar & strip.

- Sirius, anota o endereço! – Tiago apressou-se animado, esquecendo de zombar das opções duvidosas de Sirius. Sirius rapidamente arranjou um pergaminho e uma pena, começando a anotar o pedido.

- Grande?

- Pede logo duas! – disse Tiago.

- Duas grandes?

- Gigantes.

- De quê?

- Tem do que, Remo?

- Sei lá, tem de tudo... pede a tradicional.

E a conhecida discussão para pedir pizza começava pela primeiríssima vez naquela escola.

- Quietos vocês. – Sirius disse jogando uma meia na direção dos garotos - Vão ser duas grandes tradicionais e uma média metade caprese e metade com atum pro animal do Potter. Pronto, selei a carta, não pode mais mudar. – Sirius disse virando o envelope de costas para acrescentar o destinatário.

Anotou rapidamente o endereço e se levantou do chão apressado.

- Cadê a Raimunda? – ele perguntou.

Raimunda, a coruja de Sirius, sempre imprevisível, mas eficiente, saiu, mais uma vez inesperadamente, do malão aberto de Remo e pousou no ombro do dono.

- Boa menina. Vai pegar nossa pizza. – ele disse carinhosamente, amarrando o pedido na perna da coruja. Raimunda piou e saiu pela janela do banheiro.

- Agora esperamos? – perguntou Pedro.

- Agora esperamos. – disse Remo.

- Almofadinhas, acho que a sua coruja se perdeu... – Tiago disse olhando ansioso pela janela.

- Raimunda não se perde. – Sirius respondeu – e só se passaram vinte minutos, Pontas.

- Aluado, quanto tempo uma pizza demora pra ser feita? – o de óculos se voltou para Remo, que se distraia com a entrevista com a tal da "beleza italiana".

- Ah... sei lá. Meia hora? E dez minutos para entregar... – Remo respondeu calculando mentalmente.

- Isso nos seus horários trouxas... daqui até Londres a Raimunda vai demorar pelo menos três horas. E pra voltar com peso, leva umas quatro.

- Sirius! – Tiago se levantou e foi até o amigo. – Para de me depreciar! – ele disse arregalando os olhos.

- Sirius tem razão... – disse Remo. – Temo que a pizza chegue deformada.

- Remo! – Tiago se virou para Remo parecendo ainda mais desesperado. – Para você também!

- Verdade... e se os trouxas não conseguirem mandar a coruja de volta? – acrescentou Pedro.

- Pedro!

- Tudo bem, é só uma hipótese! – o rapaz desculpou-se imediatamente. – Pode rolar que eles permitam corujas na cozinha.

Tiago suspirou e voltou frustrado para sua cama.

- Ah, mas que coisa... – disse Remo quebrando o silêncio.

- Que foi? – Tiago perguntou sem emoção.

- Esquecemos de pedir bebida. Queria experimentar um refrigerante trouxa. – Lupin se lamentou, ainda que não parecesse muito infeliz.

- Tinha isso também?! – exclamou Tiago. – Já não falei para você parar de me depreciar?

- Desculpe.

Confiando nos cálculos de Sirius e sustentando um certo otimismo, os rapazes concluíram que não seria mau tirar um cochilo, considerando que as pizzas só chegariam pela madrugada.

Tiago ainda estava inquieto, temendo não ouvir a coruja chegar, ou que Raimunda entregasse no dormitório errado, ou até mesmo que fosse atingida por um raio misterioso no caminho de ida ou volta.

- Estamos na primavera, desgraçado, não vai cair raio nenhum... – Remo resmungou sonolento, dando revistadas e travesseiradas em Potter, o empurrando de volta para sua cama.

- Mas ela está demorando! - Tiago justificou.

- Ainda é uma da manhã! – e Remo fechou o dossel de sua cama, mal-humorado.

Tiago se virou timidamente para a cama de Sirius.

- Sai. – Sirius gemeu com a cara no travesseiro.

- Eu não disse nada!

- Sai. – Sirius repetiu, dessa vez apontando molemente para a cama de Tiago.

- Ta bem... – e Potter, vencido, caminhou lentamente para sua cama.

Depois de um tempo torturante, Tiago tomou coragem e consultou o relógio. Três horas da manhã! Se suas contas estavam corretas, a pizza deveria chegar agora. Levantou-se ansioso e foi até a janela.

A escuridão tomava conta do jardim e as únicas luzes distinguíveis eram os reflexos de uma lua crescente que brilhavam no lago. Nada de coruja. Nenhum sinal. O menino foi impaciente até a cama de Remo.

- Aluado... – ele cutucou o amigo. Remo se mexeu devagar e se sentou na cama, paciente.

- Pois não, Pontas. – ele disse sem abrir os olhos.

- Era pra pizza ter chegado agora.

- Espera mais meia hora... o trânsito deve estar ruim...

Tiago piscou.

- Trânsito, Remo? Trata-se de uma coruja! – ele disse, voltando a pensar na hipótese do raio misterioso.

- Ela deve ter encontrado outra coruja e... parado para... bater um papo... de coru... – Remo bocejou e Tiago percebeu que o amigo já não estava mais fazendo sentido. Se afastou devagar de sua cama e observou Remo despencar de volta para seu travesseiro.

Tiago voltou para a cama e esperou mais meia hora. Uma hora. Duas, três, seis horas no total. Mas a pizza não veio.

- Pontas, tudo bem... eu imaginei que não fosse dar certo. Relaxa. Nas férias a gente acha uma pizzaria. – Sirius disse cansado, as nove horas da manhã.

Vazio, desamparado e sem esperanças, Tiago voltou para sua cama para um sono inquieto que durou até as dez da manhã.

**Solução para a moleza.**

- Vamos, vagabundos, se eu não tomar café da manhã eu passo o dia de mau - humor. – Sirius disse chacoalhando cada um de seus amigos.

Pedro acordou sem exigir muitos esforços de Sirus, Remo custou um empurrão da cama, e Potter, de nada foi preciso. O garoto se já se encontrava acordado, as olheiras escuras e as pálpebras pesadas, deixando claro que tivera uma péssima noite.

- Tudo isso por causa da pizza? – Remo cochichou preocupado para Sirius. O rapaz deu os ombros e desferiu um tapa leve no rosto de Tiago.

- Café da manhã. – Sirius falou alto como se falasse com uma criança lerda. Tiago piscou e, sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia, começou a trocar de roupa.

- Não acredito que nossa idéia de pizza deu errado... – ele disse tristonho enquanto abotoava uma camisa, desajeitado.

- Tudo bem... ainda podemos comer pizza nas férias. – Remo disse tentando animar o amigo.

- Nas férias! – Tiago repetiu. – Aí não seremos os primeiros a comer pizza em Hogwarts...

Nenhum dos três respondeu, até que Pedro conseguiu desviar o assunto. Depois do lento processo matinal de Tiago, os rapazes se dirigiram para o Grande Salão acompanhando o ritmo dos passos mal dormidos do rapaz.

- Veja bem, Pontas. – disse Pedro puxando uma cadeira para si e outra para Tiago. – Essa xícara contém a solução pra essa sua moleza. É sábado! – e Pedro estendeu uma xícara de café para Tiago, que aceitou sonolento.

- Sabem... – Tiago disse depois de alguns goles. – Vocês estão certos. Deixamos a pizza para as férias. Não dá pra fazer todas as boas idéias do mundo. Vamos deixar essa pras futuras gerações.

Os garotos sorriram com a volta do ânimo de Tiago e a ida da teimosia. Tiago também sorriu e se distraiu vagueando o olhar pelo salão, como se procurasse uma idéia melhor que pizza para alguma próxima brincadeira.

- Seboso? – Sirius sugeriu, já adivinhando o que Tiago fazia e pensava.

- Exatamente. – o outro concordou se virando para Sirius imediatamente. – Vamos trocar seu chá por aquela poção de crescer os dentes!

- Ou pela poção que faz cair as sobrancelhas!

- Não! Tem uma melhor... ela dá crises de flatulências.

Sirius e Tiago gargalhavam dividindo idéias estapafúrdias. Pedro, como sempre, ignorava os dois, esperando apenas pelo resultado, o _gran finale_. Remo se remoia, pensando no que falar para impedir a brincadeira, exercendo sua função de monitor. Olhou em volta como se procurasse ajuda do cenário.

- Ótimo! Vou já pegar as pílulas de diarréia então, trate de distrair o Ranhoso... – Tiago disse se levantando, para desespero de Remo. O monitor improvisou.

- AH, olha lá o correio! – Lupin exclamou segurando Tiago pelo cotovelo e apontando para a janela por onde centenas de corujas entravam carregando cartas e pacotes.

Antes que Tiago pudesse responder qualquer coisa, uma coruja marrom passou rapidamente por Sirius, largando na mesa um enorme embrulho redondo.

Cheirando.

À pizza.

Tiago se sentou como se as pernas, de também tão surpresas, não agüentassem mais seu peso. Sirius, também sem reação, não pareceu notar que Raimunda terminava suas torradas. O queixo de Pedro caia ligeiramente, fazendo de sua boca um perfeito O.

Pouco a pouco, o cheiro da pizza invadia as narinas de todos os ingleses mal alimentados do Salão, e todas as atenções foram se voltando para os quatro rapazes.

Remo, depois de olhares nervosos lançados aos amigos, tomou os primeiros impulsos e abriu o pacote. Mais olhares nervosos para os amigos, que começavam a arregalar os olhos. Abriu a caixa devagar e cuidadosamente. Serviu-se de um pedaço, dispensando talheres.

O restante dos garotos se serviu apressado e também com as mãos logo depois de Remo.

- E o melhor de quando a nonna fazia pizza... – ele começou encarando o pedaço em sua mão – Nem era se entupir de noite...

"O bom era comer fria de manhã."

**Fine.**


End file.
